


Whiskey

by ramimedley



Category: Sledgefu Fandom, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bondage, Hand Job, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraint, Rimming, Vibrator usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “Eugene, I doubt there’s anything you could do to me that I would need a safe word for,” Snafu rolled his eyes; laughing.  “How about whiskey?”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. Hope you enjoy it :)

Snuggling under the covers Eugene felt relieved he was off today. He didn’t have to work, could sleep in as late as he wanted; which was a bonus because Snafu was notoriously grouchy in the mornings. Feeling him shift in his sleep next to him an arm slipped around his waist and a nose nuzzled against his neck. “Mornin’” he heard mumbled against his skin, hot breath on his neck. Feeling him snuggle closer Eugene smiled. Snafu was clingy by nature, but even worse when he slept. 

Although this morning he must have other things on his mind as Eugene could feel the hard line of his cock against his ass.

“Eugene.” He murmured; little kisses up and down his neck. Pulling Eugene more snug against him he placed soft kisses down his shoulder.

Smiling Eugene patted his hand. “What are you doing Snaf?” He asked, knowing full well where the morning plans were headed.

“Wanna try somethin’ new.” Trailing his hand down Eugene's stomach he lazily rubbed his fingers down his cock. Pushing down with his palm he gave him a slight squeeze.

Smirking he rolled Eugene on his back. Mouthing along his chest, trailing kisses up his neck. Swiping his tongue along Eugene’s lip he slipped it into his mouth; passionately kissing him.

“Oh, and what would that be?“ Eugene asked; dark eyes twinkling. Reaching up he brushed at a stray curl on his forehead. Snafu was always coming up with something new he wanted to try. Eugene was usually game; some things had turned out well; others not so much.

“Well, I had this idea that I thought we could do, seein’ as how we’re both off work today. Pulling a red scarf out from under his pillow he announced “I want you to tie me up,” eyes staring intently to see Eugene’s expression. He was usually pretty open to new things, but this might be pushing it a little too far.

“You want me to do what?” Eugene asked. There had been some different things Snafu wanted to try in the bedroom before, but this was a new one. “How do you want me to do that, and better yet; why?” He asked, looking perplexed. 

Thinking it over Eugene started to smile. If he tied Snafu up that meant he was most definitely in charge. This was starting to get interesting. He could have a lot of fun with a bound up Snafu. What went from a snuggly morning was drastically taking a turn in a different direction.

“How do I even do it?” Eugene asked. They had never tried anything like this before and to be honest this wasn’t one of those things he thought would come up. He knew Snafu liked attempting new things; having him tied up and totally at his mercy was a tantalizing thought.

Grinning Snafu handed the scarf over. “Tie my wrists together and then to the bedpost.” Shrugging his shoulders he cocked his head; waiting for Eugene’s reply. He might actually get him to do it. He’d wanted to for a long time, but couldn’t think of a way to bring it up. He finally decided to just ask. The worst that could happen was he would say no.

“You show me how,” Eugene responded; handing the scarf back. He could not believe he was even entertaining this idea. Snafu must have thought it through as he had everything all planned out; even bought the supplies they would need. Little to Snafu’s knowledge Eugene had ordered a special little toy he had wanted to try out too. It might come in handy during this little experiment.

“Like this,” Snafu took the scarf and wrapped it around Eugene’s wrists. “Then tie it to the bed,” he gestured at the middle post. He’d looked up the best way to tie his wrists together; studying knot after knot. He knew Eugene might be wary of tying him to the bed, but he wanted him to feel comfortable with this experience.   
  


Reaching down and taking the scarf back off he looked at Eugene expectantly. “What do you think?” He asked, trying to sound casual; not letting on that he was fuckin’ dyin’ to try it.

You know I have no idea what I’m doing,” Eugene murmured, running the scarf through his fingers; looking at him inquisitively. “Are you sure you want me to do this?”

“Yes.” Snafu replied emphatically, nodding his head. “I want to at least try it out. If you don’ like it we can always stop.” Looking at him imploringly he watched as Eugene nodded in affirmation.

“I figured the worst that could happen is you’d say no.” He mumbled, looking up at Eugene through dark lashes.

Quickly shedding his clothes, Snafu crawled onto the middle of the bed; clasping his hands above his head, waiting for Eugene.

Looking down at the scarf Eugene thought about the crazy things Snafu got him into. He debated on whether he should entertain this little fantasy. Shrugging his shoulders he figured it was worth a try; plus, on the upside he could do whatever he wanted to Snafu.

Deftly tying his hands together like Snafu had shown him he attached the other end of the scarf to the bed. Tugging on it experimentally he noticed there was some give to the scarf, but not much. Snafu was definitely stuck.

Feeling his arms stretched above him Snafu tugged; seeing if it was completely secure. Smirking he thought to himself there wasn’t any way he was getting off of this bed unless Eugene allowed it. He was reveling in this loss of control. He knew Eugene would take care of him. He wasn’t nervous about that at all. If anything he was interested to see just exactly what Eugene was going to do. Watching him cross to the dresser; he picked up his phone.

“You know I should really take a picture of this.” Eugene teased, holding his phone up like he was going to snap one. Laughing, he watched as an irritated expression crossed Snafu’s face. “ I mean you stretched across the bed and tied up; that would make one hell of a picture.”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare,” Snafu growled. It was one thing to get Eugene to tie him up, but quite another to have a picture of it floating around. Surely Eugene wouldn’t; although putting himself in this situation he couldn’t really stop him. A shiver ran across his skin at the thought.

Thinking it over Eugene grinned. He was going to have fun with this little escapade. Snafu liked running the show in the bedroom; now it was Eugene’s turn. Crawling up on the bed next to him he leaned over kissing him, nipping at his lip.

“So I get to do whatever I want with you, huh?” He asked; eyes dancing. “How do I know if you’ve had enough? Like aren’t you supposed to have a safe word or something?” Eugene hadn’t ever read up on this particular topic but thought that was part of the protocol. He actually had no idea how this was supposed to work so he was just going to wing it.

“Eugene, I doubt there’s anything you could do to me that I would need a safe word for,” Snafu rolled his eyes; laughing. “How about whiskey?”

Getting more into it Eugene nodded. “That’ll work.” Lying down on the bed beside him he watched as those beautiful blue eyes connected with his. “What cha waitin’ for?” Snafu asked.

Grabbing him by the throat Eugene squeezed lightly; seeing Snafu squirm. Eugene knew he liked things rough; probably more so with binds in place. 

Moving between his legs he trailed kisses across his collarbone, sucking hard, leaving a dark purple mark; grinding his hips against Snafu’s. Dipping down he swiped his tongue along one nipple while flicking the other. Snafu subconsciously tugged at the scarf. 

“Is this what you were thinking about Snaf?” He murmured. Tracing his finger around his nipple he flicked it again; happy with the moan that left his lover’s lips. Watching as his breathing increased Snafu’s eyes fluttered closed. Leaning up Eugene gripped him by the chin. “Eyes open, Snaf” he demanded. “Got it? I’m in charge.”

“Yeah, yeah I got it,” he replied; pout evident upon his mouth. So far Eugene wasn’t doing much more than they normally did. He was waiting for something more exciting.

Leaning a hand down Eugene swiftly cupped his balls, squeezing lightly; that action pulling a whine from the man beside him. Sliding his hand up he rubbed his finger over the head of his cock; pressing down on the slit. Grabbing some oil he warmed it up between his fingers before sliding his hand up and down the shaft. Working his cock slowly he felt Snafu trying to fuck up into his hand; desperately wanting him to go faster.

“Nope,” Eugene instructed. “I’m in control, so we do what I want to do.” Eugene was going to draw this out as long as possible. Kissing back down his chest he purposefully moved past his straining cock and bit the tender skin inside of his thigh.

“Fuck Gene,” Snafu stared down watching his lover between his legs. Eugene knew what biting did to him. Feeling him press down hard on the mark his back arched up off the bed.

Tucking a pillow under his hips Eugene spread his legs apart further. Gripping his ass cheek he licked a stripe from his hole to his balls, rolling one in his mouth. Feeling Snafu tense he smiled. Running his tongue around his hole he felt Snafu groan, shifting his hips trying to get Eugene closer, tugging at the scarf.

“Eugene,” he started “I swear to Christ if all you’re gonna do is tease me I’m gonna be so fuckin’ pissed at you.” Looking down he could see Eugene’s dark eyes looking up at him as he licked lightly around the base of Snafu's cock.

Grinning wickedly Eugene replied “isn’t teasing what this is all about?” biting down and sucking on his hip bone, just hard enough to hurt. Feeling Snafu gasp he continued over his body kissing and licking everywhere but his cock. 

Laving at his nipple, laying fully across him Eugene felt Snafu try to grind himself up against his hard cock. He could feel his desperation.

Moving off of him fully Snafu whined. 

“You’re awfully wiggly Snaf,” he uttered, laying his arm across his abdomen.

“Fuckin wiggly,” Snafu grumbled, pushing up against the weight across him; feeling Eugene push down harder. He liked Eugene being more aggressive. Flinching he felt him slide his finger in feather light touches, drawing circles around his hole.

Watching Snafu pull sharply at the ties; his face was already flushed. Dipping his head down Eugene ran his tongue along the top of Snafu’s cock; scraping his teeth ever so lightly. Hearing him gasp he took his dick in as deep as he could; swallowing around him he felt Snafu tense and a low groan leave his lips. Looking up he saw Snafu was struggling to keep his eyes open. Tapping him on the hip he watched as his eyes darted down. Shaking his head no, conveying his meaning even with his cock in his mouth he watched Snafu’s eyes connect with his. Speeding his pace up he felt Snafu trying to thrust up into his mouth. Pressing his arm firmly across his hips; preventing him from fucking his mouth he heard a groan.

“Shit,” he moaned. Eugene’s arm pressed against him, keeping him from moving was making his heart pound. He was completely at Eugene’s mercy and he was so close.

Continuing to suck his cock he slowed down feeling Snafu’s legs trembling. Licking and sucking the head, running his tongue hard along the ridge he pulled a “fuck Eugene” out of his mouth. Watching as his partner broke out in a cold sweat he knew he was on the right track. 

“What’s the matter Snaf?” Eugene asked, pushing his tongue hard against the base of his cock; feeling him trying to roll his hips.

Snafu was now actively pulling at his bonds. Panting he watched as Eugene pressed his tongue against the ridge of his cock; sucking at the head, hand sneaking up to thumb a finger across his nipple. Helplessly Snafu arched up. 

Snafu felt heat traveling through his body. His dick hadn’t ever felt this hard. Feeling a trickle of sweat making its way down his temple; he panted, unable to stay still.

Eugene knew if he kept sucking Snafu’s cock he’d cum, but he also knew just the right time to stop to make sure that didn’t happen. Taking him back into his mouth he took him in deep, bobbing his head quickly; hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. Always observant he felt Snafu’s stomach tightening under his arm, legs starting to shake, precum on Eugene’s tongue.

“Fuck,” Snafu yelled; yanking hard. Bucking his hips up he felt his skin heating up; hot from head to toe. “Am so close Gene,” he whined, tossing his head on the pillows.

Eugene was well aware of all the signs of Snafu’s imminent orgasm. He knew he was getting close when his legs started shaking, whimpering starting and the inability to remain still. Feeling him buck his hips again he popped off with a swish of his tongue.

“Damnit,” Snafu cried out; face contorted in a scowl. Looking down Eugene could see him hard and leaking, precum on his stomach. “You know how fuckin’ close I am.” He accused, frowning slightly.

“You’re right “ Eugene grinned. “I know exactly how close you are.”

Locking eyes with Eugene he strained forward; eyes intense, “enough with the fuckin’ around.” His body was so close to cumming and he knew Eugene was just fucking with him because he could.

“Let me remind you Snaf. This was all your idea.” Eugene retorted. Looking at him thoughtfully he added “you can say whiskey anytime you want.”

Running a single finger up and down his cock Eugene kissed him; feeling his panting breaths, tongue thrusting into his mouth roughly; unable to grab Eugene by the neck and take control. He needed to touch, grab, bite. He hadn’t thought about how hard it would be to not be able to touch him, not be able to be in control.

Idley thumbing his finger across the ridge of Snafu’s cock he waited a bit so he knew Snafu was reasonably calmed back down. Slipping back down Eugene circled his hole before lightly licking, slipping his hand up to stroke his cock as he thrusted his tongue inside him. Snafu couldn’t resist this move. He’d be singing “whiskey” soon. Eugene pointed his tongue slipping it in and out; licks in between.

“Oh my fuckin God,” he cried out, trying to move closer to Eugene; desperately hoping he wouldn’t stop. Twisting his hands he felt the scarf holding him tight.

Feeling Snafu's stomach heaving with panting breaths Eugene knew he was getting closer. 

“Shit,” Snafu moaned; unable to do anything but lay there, strapped to the bed and let Eugene do whatever he wanted. He was getting close again, toes tingling and curling. He was trying so hard to hide the signs so Eugene would allow him to let loose. He was still licking lightly, pushing his tongue inside causing Snafu to spread his legs wider; anything he could do so Eugene would let him cum. He could feel his cock leaking onto his stomach; body betraying him he started to shake.

Time to up the game Eugene thought; pulling away, hearing his partner wail at his removal. “Goddamnit Eugene,” he managed to pant out. “I need ya ta fuck me.” If he didn’t get Eugene’s cock inside him soon he was going to lose his mind.

Reaching into the drawer Eugene grabbed the lube and his little toy. They hadn’t used toys in their sex life before, but Snafu wanted to try new things, so he decided the little vibrator would be one of them.

Looking over as Eugene took the items out of the drawer Snafu tried to form a coherent sentence “what is that for?” He couldn’t point at anything with his hands tied, but he knew Eugene would know what he was talking about.

Grinning Eugene held up the vibrator he’d pulled out of the drawer. “Bet you wish you weren’t tied up now.” He replied smuggly. “This was all your idea Snaf,” he started. “I had something much more tame in mind.” Although his own cock was so hard he had to press down on it to relieve some pressure.

Positioning himself between Snafu’s legs again he took in the sight before him; dark curls wet against his head in sweat, dusky flush across his chest, squirming his hips in an attempt to get some kind of friction against his aching cock. He was mouthwatering.

Leaning down to kiss his neck he felt Snafu lean in as far as he could as Eugene pulled away, desperately chasing his mouth. Lubing up a finger he slowly inserted it, pumping it slowly in and out. He wasn’t looking to hit his prostate yet; just get him ready. After adding two fingers he felt Snafu pushing back against him; brows drawn together, mouth frowning slightly. 

“I need ya ta fuck me Gene,” he repeated. He was not going to beg goddamnit; but he couldn’t take much more of this teasing. His body felt like it was burning; flames licking across him. Pulling hard he thought maybe he could get his arms loose. He wanted to flip Gene over and ride him till he came. Wipe that smirk right off his face.

Rubbing against that spot inside he watched as Snafu’s hips canted up; looking for more friction. Pulling his fingers out Snafu howled “fuck me Gene.” 

He’d brought him to the verge over and over. Feeling him insert the vibrator and clicking it on a loud “shit” left his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he cried out; unable to stay still, sweat glistening on his chest. It was too much. The incessant vibrations felt like electric shocks lighting him up inside. His cock felt so fuckin’ hard; one touch and he’d tumble right over the edge.

Feeling Eugene click the vibrator up a notch he felt his muscles tensing. Oh god, was he finally going to let him cum? Frowning, hips held down by Eugene’s arm; feeling his breath against his cock he realized there was no way in hell Eugene was going to let him cum until he fucked him. 

The word “whiskey” was about to leave his lips when Eugene pulled it out. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to touch Gene; clutch him, kiss him, feel his body along his. He needed a full connection.

“You ready for me to untie you?” Eugene grinned tugging at the tie on the bed. Rubbing his arms he brought them down untying the knot. Immediately Snafu flipped him over, biting down on his neck. “You’re sadistic, Gene.” He growled, lining himself up with Eugene’s cock. Sliding down his length he closed his eyes in pure bliss. Leaning his hands against Eugene’s chest he set about riding him in earnest. He couldn’t go fast enough, hard enough. “You’ve been fuckin’ killin’ me” he growled; a look of concentration on his face. “And teasin’ me.” He grit out. “You knew exactly what you were doin’ ta me.” He panted.

Feeling Snafu pounding against him Eugene clutched at his hips hard enough to bruise. “You asked for it, Snafu,” he replied breathlessly.

Rolling them over to sitting Snafu was able to adjust the angle nailing his prostate with every thrust. Feeling Eugene reach down running his thumb across his cock he cried out “just let me fuckin’ cum, Gene.”

“Give it to me,” he whined as Eugene gripped his cock. Holding tightly he started jerking him off, squeezing on the upstroke. Snafu's cock was slick with precum; allowing Eugene to slide his hand easily up and down. 

Panting he buried his face in Eugene’s neck. “Faster,” he whined; grinding down harder.

  
  


Meeting him thrust for thrust Eugene leaned over mouthing at his collarbone. “Snafu, you've been such a good boy,” he whispered; grasping him roughly by the chin. “All mine,” he uttered.   
  


“All yours,” Snafu gasped; holding on tightly.

Eugene tipped his face up, noticing those wild eyes, pupils almost black. He slammed into him, holding him tight against him as he stiffened and came; simultaneously biting down hard on Snafu’s collarbone.

Feeling his whole body seize, running tight, a loud “fuck” left his mouth as his orgasm ripped through him; painting Eugene’s stomach with ropes of cum. Still shuddering he collapsed against Eugene’s chest. “Holy fuck, Gene” he panted. “That was one of the best fuckin’ orgasms I’ve eva’ had.”

Leaning his forehead against Eugene’s he still felt weak. This had been better than he imagined, even if he damn well almost lost it. 

Framing Eugene’s face on either side he looked deeply into his beautiful eyes. Leaning down, still panting he whispered “you don’ know just how close I got to sayin’ whiskey.”

  
  
  



End file.
